Dante's Prayer: Sweet Remembrance
by Dia
Summary: Voldemort about 9 years after his defeat, in the depths of Albania, is thinking about his lover and their relationship. Pre-SS,CoS,PoA, and GoF. Slightly depressing, m/m.


-This is slashy and it is in Voldemort's PoV. This is pre-GoF so Voldie is still..a ghost ("Something strange in your  
neighborhood. You are ya' goin' to call? GhostBusters!!!!") Well, I worship this song so, don't diss it.   
It's angsty I suppose, but enjoy!  
  
-Dia presents to you  
  
-Dante's Prayer: Please Remember Me  
  
-As I sit here and look at you, you with your eyes shining in the moonlight because of tears being held back. I   
wonder who you are crying over. I know it's me, I can't believe it's me that you shed your sacred tears over, but it is   
me none the same.  
  
~*When the dark wood fell before me*And all the paths were overgrown*~  
~*When the Priests of Pride sat there is no other way*~  
~*I tilled the sorrows of stone*~  
  
-I remember my 'first awakening'. I opened my eyes to be greeted by the sun that should never be cast upon my   
soul, the sun with silver hair and eyes just the same color. I wasn't, but I was greeted by dark looming trees and my   
body transparent. I wasn't just an apparition in reality, but I was an apparition in the world's populace that moment.  
A plague that had been cured and gone. A thing that has been written on an never-changing thing like stone to be  
analysed and laughed at for hundreds of years. Even though I was in my wooden prison in Albania, I still saw you  
walking down your manor's hallways, your expression ever so stoic and nonchalant as it always is right after you   
took a glimpse at the Daily Prophet's header. The header that said ' VOLDEMORT DEFEATED BY YOUNG   
POTTER, LIVES LOST' which brought so many cheers and tears of happiness. The tears you spilt were not one   
of those.  
  
After all I've done, you wept for me.  
  
~*I did not believe because I could not see *Though you came to me in the night*~  
~*When the dawn seemed forever lost*~  
~*You showed your love in the stars*~  
  
-I remember when we were at school, and I heard all those rumors about 'The Malfoy heir' having a 'crush' on me.  
I, of course, did not believe a word because I wanted to have proof and most of all, I liked the idea of you loving   
me. I told those students to bring me proof, though I did not find you and me being trapped in the closet together   
as proof, but it worked all the same. I remember that broom closet with it's musty, damp smell and how it  
sometimes had darker shades of black. Then again, that 'musty smell' was right after your rambling on the   
magical purposes of the astrilogical sign of Draco and our 'love-making'. Isn't that what we named our son?   
Draco? Yes, you definately showed your love in the stars when we named him. 12'o clock at night I wake up to a  
unfamiliar sound of a baby's wail. I ran up to your room in a hurry to find you and your eyes sparkling with a   
miniature clone of yourself held in your arms wailing on the top of his lungs. That moment I found out that Dark   
Magic is able to do a *lot* of things.  
  
~*Cast Your Eyes On The Ocean*~  
~*Cast Your Soul To The Sea*~  
~*When The Dark Night Seems Endless*~  
~*Please Remember Me*~  
  
-You always we're ambitious, taking your sights to something as big as an ocean, but you really aimed to small   
things like seas. Is that why you turned that young man's offer, was his name Arthur Weasley? I forgot so much in  
so little time, but you refused him to keep on lusting towards me. Now that I wait for Wormtail to come back, I  
wonder if you ever think of me, or how. I wonder if you ever hold our son in your arms and look at the glimmering  
stars of Draco and pay thought of me, as a dead person or not you think of me. You think of me all the same I  
wish with all my heart.  
  
~*Then the Mountain rose before me*~  
~*By the deep well of desire*~  
~*From the Fountain of Forgiveness*~  
~*Beyond the Ice and the Fire*~  
  
-When our son was born, we both knew our relationship was now something more than lust and desire. With his  
coming I became more desperate with my plans for a world crafted out of my own hands, a world for both of you.  
I became so desperate I even fought the Potters, which proved to be fatal. It destroyed my creation and created a   
world where my son doesn't even know what he is, and has to live under the lie that Harry Potter is better than him.  
Which is naturally a falsehood. Now that I think of our relationship, you were fire and I was ice. Most people   
would've thought it otherwise, but it was. The warmth and glimmer in your eyes as you stared at me in our bed   
melted my heart into water.  
  
~*Cast Your Eyes On The Ocean*~  
~*Cast Your Soul To The Sea*~  
~*When The Dark Night Seems Endless*~  
~*Please Remember Me*~  
  
-The water that you transformed my heart into was your sea and it held your soal. Somehow, now that I stand in  
this miserable wood I think that you really wanted something else, or someone else. Another being to hold you  
in their arms. Another entity that still has their bones intacted to their soul. It depresses me to think that way, but  
when I look into the dark night's abyss with a ratlike Wormtail nearby I wonder if you only think of me as a bad  
memory not worth your time.  
  
~*Though we share this humble path alone*~  
~*How fragile is the heart?*~  
~*Oh give these clay feet wings to fly*~  
~*To touch the face of the stars*~  
  
-Both you and me know the ways of hate and death. We were born into the same world, but in different   
demensions of it. You and I always thought of oursleves as ice sculptures, cold in the exterior and interior. Your  
heart with it's fire encased by ice and mine, an ice sculpture with many dents and fractures.Those lustful glances  
you and Macnair share recently these days are one of the causes.   
  
-I wish I could fly up toVirgo or Aries and look down at you and Draco. To see what Draco's grades are, who are  
his friends, to see how you are fairing. I wish, but it can not happen. I will never be able to attend my own son's   
pianno recital or to dine with you at our 20th aniversary. Like Egar Allen Poe said:' "Prophet! The thing of evil-  
phrophet still, if bird or devil--By that Heaven above that bends us-by that God we adore-Tell this soul with sorrow   
laden if, within the distant Aidenn, It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels call Lenore-Clasp a rare and   
radient maiden whom the angels name Lenore." Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore." ' But Lenore would be replaced  
by the name Lucius.  
  
~*Breath life into this feeble heart*~  
~*Lift this mortle veil of fear*~  
~*Take these crumbled hopes, hatched with tears*~  
~*We'll rise above these Earthly cares*~  
  
-If only you paid thought. If only you came to my rumored lair would you wipe my tears and make my hopes told   
true. I don't want to be afraid of the truth between us. I want my hypothesis to be proven wrong by your sweet,   
honey kisses. I want you to make my heart flutter and flit. I want to feel you hot breath against my skin to make  
me feel light-head like I'm in the sky. But these are only wants, they will never happen.   
They are eggs hatched by a hen. You were the one lusting, it was only a crush on your part. I was fire and you were  
ice. I was mistaken the whole time.  
  
~*Cast Your Eyes On the Ocean*~  
~*Cast You Soul To The Sea*~  
~*If The Dark Night Seems Endless*~  
~*Please Remember Me *~  
~*Please Remember Me*~  
  
-As I am in the endless night, I look through the dark wood that imprisons me in my hellish citadel. I have one   
thought running across my mind as I hear Wormtail's approach.  
  
Please remember me Lucius, please remember me.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
God! I cried my eyes to death while writing this. And yes, this is my ever-infamous Voldemort/Lucius!!! The song  
'Dante's Prayer' is owned by Loreena Mckennit, the quote is from Edgar Allen Poe's ' The Raven ', and all  
characters are owned by JKR. Well, I am proud of the way I did this, but Voldemort seems to sappy (but that's the  
way Dark Lords are now these days!). Well, gotta go and write my Herm fic and Oart 2 to 'The Letter That Came'.  
Oh, and the pregnant thing with Lucius and all I got from Gundam Wing preggy fics ( Dark Magic can do a LOT of  
things). Be seeing you!  
  
-Dia  
  
  
  



End file.
